Jungle Dreaming
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Baloo's life seemed perfect . . . until he saw Bagheera sleeping so contentedly.  Slash.


Title: "Jungle Dreaming"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: PG  
>Summary: Baloo's life seemed perfect . . . until he saw Bagheera sleeping so contentedly.<br>Warnings: Slash, Established Pairing  
>Word Count: 1,069<br>Date Written: 8 August, 2011  
>Challenge: DiteyBlessings LJ comm's monthly challenge<br>Disclaimer: These versions of Baloo, Bagheera, Mowgli, all other characters mentioned within, and The Jungle Book are & TM Disney and any other rightful owners, none of whom are the author. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

He floated down the crystal blue waters of his lagoon paradise, his furry head resting on his arms and his cub sleeping on his big belly. Baloo sighed happily as he watched the fluffy, white clouds peeking at him through the passing branches of the tall Amazon trees. This was the life. He had always been a bear of comfort and had never realized that something was missing from his life until his cub had stumbled into it. Now his world truly was perfect, he reflected, stroking Mowgli's hairless back.

He was just thinking that things couldn't possibly be better when he heard a soft snoring. He looked toward the sound and immediately realized that, even as perfect as his life seemed currently, things could still be better. There was yet one source in his life that remained problematic. The love of his life didn't approve of his cub and refused to unite their perfect family.

He watched his lover slumbering, his long, ebony tail swishing lazily in the breeze, and grinned. Bagheera rarely relaxed, but every one knew that a cat had to have his naps. He watched his kissable, furry lips and whiskers move as he rumbled in his sleep, the sounds he made somewhere between a deep purr and a normal snore. He seemed so peaceful.

Normally Baloo would be glad to see him so relaxed, but on this particular hot afternoon, it struck him as quite unfair that Bagheera should be so comfortable. After all, they'd just fought earlier that morning. Bagheera was determined that Mowgli should go to be with his birth people, and Baloo was just as determined that his cub should stay with him. He knew he was right.

Mowgli might look different. He might have been born to the humans, but he was just as much an animal as either of them or any other animal in the jungle. His boy was of the jungle, and he would not allow him to be taken out of it or away from him as long as he wanted to stay. If Mowgli ever decided to leave the jungle, as much as it would break Baloo's heart, he wouldn't stand in his way, but unless that unthinkable day came, he'd always keep his cub close to his side, even if it meant putting a wedge as big as a mountain between himself and his beloved Bagheera.

He swam closer to the sleeping panther until he was able to slide right up underneath him. Then he reached up with a paw, grabbed Bagheera's temptingly swaying tail, and gave it a small pull. It wasn't enough to snatch him down to him, only enough to disturb him, and Bagheera snarled as he snapped back to consciousness. His claws dug into the tree limb's bark to steady himself, and he glared down at Baloo.

Baloo smiled and winked up at him. "Wake up, lover," he told him, his voice soft enough that Bagheera could hear him perfectly with his feline ears but that Mowgli, with his dulled human senses, would not even realize his Poppa Bear was speaking. "I'm even better in real life."

Bagheera's emerald green eyes flashed furiously down at Baloo. He curled his tail around his furry buttocks with a flounce in his hips. "Who said I was dreaming about you?" he growled. His eyes moved from Baloo's as he licked a paw, and Baloo grinned, knowing he had struck the right nerve.

"I know you were," he answered simply with a rolling shrug of his massive shoulders. "You're always dreaming of me when you're smiling in your sleep, Baggy Pants."

Bagheera sniffed and glanced disdainfully down. Baloo noted with glee, however, that his eyes did not quite meet his but rather the lagoon's crystal clear water passing all around him. "I know you do," he added with a smile, "because I always dream of you."

His smile grew as shock registered in Bagheera's gaze. The panther hesitated, and when he finally looked at him, Baloo was gliding on down the bank. He smiled at him and waved as the water pulled him further away. Maybe next time he came to visit, the lovelorn bear reflected, Baggy wouldn't fuss at him but instead allow them to dream together as they always had before Mowgli had come along.

He wrapped an arm back around his cub as that thought hit him. As perfect as his life with Mowgli seemed, there was still one vastly important thing that had been missing from his life almost ever since his cub had entered his world. Baggy just wouldn't get off of his high limb and join them. They could all be so happy together, but Bagheera wouldn't stop glaring at his cub for being a man cub. He wasn't a man cub, though, Baloo thought, as he came to another still, warm spot in the water. He was a bear cub, and eventually Bagheera would see the truth.

When he did, Baloo swore, his eyes beginning to drift shut, he'd come back to him. Only then would his life truly be perfect, but ultimate bliss would come yet and be theirs. He only had to wait for Baggy to wake up to reality. As he drifted off to dream of his lover again, Baloo hoped that it wouldn't take Baggy much longer, but no matter how long it took, Baloo and his cub would still be there waiting for Bagheera to join them and make their family and lives perfect whenever he was finally ready to accept them and the joy they'd been given. He drifted further down the lagoon, dreaming of his beloved Bagheera and their happiness to come, remembering their love, and smiling.

Meanwhile, back on his branch, Bagheera had closed his eyes and returned to sleep. His tail was once more swinging lazily in the hot afternoon air, but a smile again graced his mouth. He purred as he dreamed of his love and the happiness that would again be theirs as soon as the man cub returned where he belonged, and then, as his fell into a deeper sleep, Bagheera's dreams changed. Mowgli was back, but he, Baloo, and Bagheera had never been happier than they were together. Bagheera's smile grew and his purr deepened as he continued to sleep, peacefully unaware of his true longings and dreams that would come true one day soon.

**The End**


End file.
